


Now That You're Back

by laylowandstitch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A lot of face holding but it felt in character at the time lmao, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Love, No Spoilers, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylowandstitch/pseuds/laylowandstitch
Summary: Rose takes over Steven’s body one last time before she leaves forever.





	Now That You're Back

      The Ancient Sky Arena was dressed in clouds of gloomy gray, the sun overcast with wistful shadows. Here they were, in a place where so many of the rebellion’s first battles had taken place. Now it was finally ending. It was only fitting that it be just the two of them in this moment. Only them two, like how the dream of a free world began so long ago.

      Pearl kneeled before Steven, her hands shaking as they fell over her knee. She was scraped and bruised, panting with how tired and nervous she was. It was over. They’d won. There shouldn’t be a sinking feeling dragging her down to old, aching memories, but there was. She shouldn’t be frowning, but here she was.

      Steven tried to smile but it was so sad it barely got there. “She has to go now, but there’s something she wants to say to you first.”

      Pearl couldn’t even bring herself to nod. “Thank you, Steven.”

      “Of course.”

      The fourteen-year-old glowed, brilliant pink lighting up his body, shifting his form until it grew tall and beautiful. Poofy pink curls rolled over his back, plush lips and flowing skirt as familiar and surreal as she always imagined they’d be if they met again. But in those daydreams, Pearl never dared to believe they could come true.

      Rose smiled softly, extending a gentle hand. “Hello, my Pearl,” she whispered tenderly.

      Pearl’s eyes watered and hesitantly her shaking fingers fell into Rose’s warm grip. “I can’t believe this is real,” she murmured. “Is it really you?”

      Rose’s hand cradled her cheek, fingers running over Pearl’s pale skin, those hopeful eyes of hers so full of unending love. Pearl closed her own eyes, nestling into the touch, memorizing it now that she knew she’d never feel it again.

      “Is this really you?” Rose giggled. Pearl’s eyes opened to catch that playful smile. The corners of her lips lifted even as another pool of tears gushed from her eyes. “You’re the same, but you’re different. I guess gems can change after all.”

      “You were the one who thought we could be whoever we wanted.”

      “A superpower we once thought was only meant for humans,” Rose chuckled.

       Pearl sniffled and wiped harshly at her tears, shaking her head. “I thought you were gone forever.”

       Now both of Rose’s soft hands cupped her cheeks, drawing Pearl’s gaze deep into her own. “I never left you. I was always here, watching over everything. You’ve been through so much,” she murmured, “I’m so proud of you.” Her eyes, too, began to glisten.

       “Weren’t you afraid?” Pearl asked in a quiver, her hands clutching Rose’s against her face. “Aren’t you afraid now?”

       Rose’s smile was steady. “How could I be afraid of anything when I have love to protect me?”

       Pearl sobbed and covered her mouth, fingers clenching against her cheek. She took a deep breath before prying it away. “I was so angry for so long. I couldn’t understand how you could choose him over me when being with me meant forever. When there’s him, there’s no forever.” Rose’s brows furrowed with hurt but Pearl continued. “B-But I see now. Steven is amazing. What you’ve made is amazing, but I wish you could both stay.” She clutched Rose’s hands tighter, eyes boring into her. “Rose, say there’s a way you can both stay. Please. Now that you’re back you’re leaving again. You can’t go,” she sobbed.

      Rose sniffled and pulled Pearl tightly against her chest, wounding her tightly in her warm embrace. “My perfect Pearl, I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “I’m sorry that I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you, after all you did for me. After you showed me what it meant to be loved, to be free.” She pulled back, bending down as she held Pearl’s face seriously, tears rolling down her face as she looked at her. “You changed my life, and I will always be grateful for that.”

      Pearl gave her a watery smile. “You changed mine.”

      Closing her eyes, Rose stood up straight and dried her cheeks. “Pearl, my gem resides inside Steven, it’s a part of his physical form now. I have to leave now, so it can fully be his. And this time I’ll be gone for good.”

      Pearl shook her head frantically. “Choose to stay instead. We need you here.”

      Rose smiled sadly. “You don’t mean that.”

      Another sob slipped from Pearl’s lips, but it was true. She knew her too well. “I love you, Rose.”

      Rose took her face in her hands one last time, tenderly. “I love you too, my Pearl.” Then her lips pressed to the gem on her head, warm and sweet. Pearl closed her eyes and after a moment the pressure on her gem was gone, cool air the only thing to cradle it. When her eyes blinked open, Steven was standing before her once again.

       “Is she gone?”

       Steven nodded. His eyes, too, were welling up. “I’m sorry, Pearl,” he croaked. “I wish you didn’t have to feel this way because of me.”

       “Don’t be sorry,” Pearl insisted seriously even as she sobbed, pulling him into a firm embrace. “I’m not sorry. You’re worth all the pain in the world.”

       And silently, _Because you’re Rose’s son. Because you’re the product of the greatest thing I ever found in this world: her love._

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written sad stuff in awhile and this is really short and definitely not my best work, but I liked the idea and I'm a smol angsty bean leave me alone??? Also this is a better love story than Twilight. Not that that's saying much lmao. Sorry, I had to put that out there. Seriously though, I know so many people who hate Pearl but I don't understand because she's my favorite character and her whole thing with Rose is so relatable and beautiful and I love it!!!!! So hope you enjoyed and if you didn't then go watch Steven Universe because it'll cheer you up.


End file.
